Expected Melancholy
by SY-chwan
Summary: Honey and Mori were lucky, they knew their feelings were mutual and will always be as such. But with Tamaki…Kyouya thought, things were a little different. [TamakiKyouya]


Summary: Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were lucky, they knew their feelings were mutual and will always be as such. _But with Tamaki_…Kyouya thought, things were a little different. TamakiKyouya

My first Ouran High School Host Club fic, wohoo! I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me your opinions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Only own plot and stuff…

**Expected Melancholy**

_They're always together. Always._

Kyouya felt his grip on his pencil tighten and fought to keep the frown off his face. Lips pursed in disapproval, a deep breath was taken and released to stay calm.

"Senpai? Daijoubu-ka?" Kyouya blinked at the voice, looking down into Kaoru's enquiring eyes. That boy was too observant for his own good.

"Un," Kyouya smiled before going back to his notebook, "daijoubu."

The first year followed Kyouya's previous gaze then returned to their earlier target with a concerned frown.

"It's nothing, Kaoru," Kyouya drawled out from his scribbling, "your customers are waiting."

"Ah." Kaoru gave one more worrying glance at his senpai before heading towards his twin.

_They're always together, ever since…_

Kyouya blinked away the thought, head tilted at just the right angle for his glasses to hide the raw emotions behind a veil of reflected light.

He had been irritated he'll admit that. And thus interrupted Tamaki's dance with Haruhi before they even began. It wasn't that big a deal. Tamaki ranted and raved as usual, focusing all his attention on his best friend for the briefest of times during that evening. But it was enough.

And now, it was all Kyouya could hope for.

---

"May I sit here?"

Kaoru looked up to see his bespectacled senior holding a food-laden tray and a fake smile. "Eh? Where's our lord?"

"I don't know," was Kyouya's blunt reply as set his tray down, "Where's your twin and Haruhi? It's not like you to be without at least one of them."

"They're on the roof," Kaoru said nonchalantly, "Hikaru said he wanted to show Haruhi something up there. I didn't try and follow them."

Kyouya said nothing and the two ate in silence.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…our lord hadn't been around lately…" Kaoru trailed off as he quickly returned to his food.

"Tamaki can do as he pleases," Kyouya said, "he is still present for the club meetings."

"Kyoooouuuu-yaaa!" a whiny, moaning voice met their ears as the missing lord latched onto the elder of the two seated, "I can't find Haaruhiiiiiii!" The blond suddenly growled, "Hikaru must have took her somewhere secret. Who KNOWS what he's tricking her into doing." A sudden image of Haruhi gushing over fatty tuna as Hikaru slid her jacket from her shoulder with a predatory smirk appeared before Tamaki. He raised a fist in determination. "I _have_ to save my daughter!"

"And how am I suppose to know where they are?" Kyouya replied monotonously, spooning up a mouthful of rice. Tamaki turned teary eyes towards Kaoru.

"Sorry, my lord. I have no idea either." Kaoru smiled apologetically, "maybe you should stay here and have some lunch. They're bound to show up at some point."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at this. Kaoru only raised a finger to his lips. With a roll of his dark eyes, Kyouya was about to release the location of the couple until the blond sat down opposite him with a dejected sigh and he thought better of it.

Afterall, it would be nice to spend some time with Tamaki again. They had barely been able to speak to each other during the entirety of last week. And during the times they have managed to chat, the blond would go on and on about Haruhi.

Not that Kyouya disliked Haruhi, far from it, but he was sure that any sane person would get tired of the same subject day in day out.

---

Three days has passed since the host club found out that Haruhi and Hikaru were officially a couple. Tamaki had gone into shock and now, instead of following Haruhi around, he spends it staring out of the window, insisting that he is not to get in the way of her happiness.

Kyouya's brow furrowed worriedly at the blond sitting alone at the window before turning back to his notebook.

"Kyou-chan," a voice said sweetly. Kyouya looked down to see Honey give him a soft smile, "you should tell Tama-chan how you feel."

Kyouya's pencil fell to the floor.

"W-what?" He turned to his senpai with a frown.

"Tell Tama-chan how you feel, " Honey repeated. "Tama-chan is upset now, but he knows that he'll have to move on. If you don't tell him soon…it might be too late." With that said, Honey bounced back to Mori, pouncing on him happily. They were lucky, Kyouya thought. They knew their feelings were mutual and will always be mutual. _But with Tamaki_…Kyouya turned his attention back towards the king, things were a little different.

---

Kyouya was worried. Tamaki had been silent almost as soon as Haruhi had left with Hikaru and the shadow king was for once unsure of what to do.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya finally asked.

Tamaki blinked at the sudden question, then smiled reassuringly, "of course, I mean it's not like it's the end of the world." Here he laughed, "in fact, I think grandmother is rather pleased. She still wants me to marry Éclair." Kyouya froze. "So I might be going back to France once I graduate."

No…he can't. _He can't do this to me._

"So you're going to give up?" Kyouya blurted out bewildered. "What about Haruhi?"

"What about her," Tamaki sighed, "Hikaru won. Not surprising really, I didn't even understand my feelings for her until it was too late. There's nothing I can do now."

"Nothing you can do?" Kyouya said incredulously, "what do you mean 'nothing you can do'? They've only been going out for a month, for all you know they'll break up and want to be only friends again."

"I can't wait forever, Kyouya," Tamaki frowned. "I like her, I really do. But…well, sometimes I wonder if it's really the same way Hikaru likes her."

"What?"

"Oh I don't know," Tamaki sighed again, rubbing his fingers over his closed eyes softly. "Either way, there's not that much of a reason for me not to go back to France. I might even be able to ask Éclair where my mother is."

"So that's it," Kyouya bit out, "now that Haruhi's not an obstacle any more you don't feel any need to stay in Japan. There was nothing for you here except for Haruhi."

Tamaki frowned in confusion at the sudden bitterness in his best friend's voice, "Kyouya?"

Kyouya gritted his teeth. _Damn, I said it._ He sighed in resignation, "nevermind," and walked towards the door, "it's nothing."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Tamaki chased after him to the door. "You've been acting weird lately, Kyouya. What's going on?"

Hand coming to a rest on the door handle, Kyouya turned towards Tamaki.

He opened his mouth. Then bit his lip and looked away, dark hair casting a shadow over his eyes. Tamaki was in exactly the same state as he was before, confused.

"Kyouya?" a hand reached out and was immediately slapped away. Tamaki recoiled slightly, "Kyouya?"

A glare, a slam. And Tamaki was left in the room alone.

---

"Honey-senpai, I really don't think it's a good idea," Kyouya said. The two were in the near empty music room, off to one side as the other hosts crowded around Kyouya's laptop to see their profit for the day.

"But he'll find out himself otherwise. Wouldn't it be better if you told him rather than having him hear it from a third party? How would you feel if you found out from some random classmate that your best friend was in love with you?"

Kyouya sighed…and was about to reply when he noticed the sudden silence. He spun around quickly. "Tamaki." The blond was standing a few feet away, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Is that true?" Tamaki almost whispered.

Kyouya turned away, unable to look into those lilac orbs.

"Kyouya," louder this time. "Is that true?"

He finally looked up, nearly shaking from holding back his emotions. Never have he felt so humiliated in his life, so stupid…so worthless. _Stop it, you told yourself not to think like that any more._

"Oh Kyouya…" Tamaki heaved a huge sigh. Everyone else in the room was watching on, silently. No one dared to speak. "Oh Kyouya…I-…"

Kyouya blinked several times rapidly. "Yes?"

"I…I'm so sorry." Kyouya closed his eyes. _I knew it._ "Really, I am. I mean. I'm flattered. And I…well, I appreciate it…"

_But? _Kyouya waited for the inevitability that was sure to come.

"But…"

"You love girls too much," Kyouya stated. He couldn't, he couldn't let him say it. He couldn't _hear_ him say it.

"Yeah…"

"Hm," Kyouya pasted on a smile and pushed his glasses back up. "I know," a click of his pencil and the scribbling started once more. "I would expect nothing less from our king." His head was once more tilted at exactly the right angle to hide the tears in his eyes.

---

Years passed, and as predicted, Tamaki went back to France after graduation. The two of them were still very good friends, meeting occasionally. But, Tamaki always felt that a gap had created between them that day. Kyouya was never quite as close, was never quite as open. The gap was there, ever and present. And he had no way of closing it.

_**---The End**_


End file.
